


Downtown Boy

by silovie



Category: Doberman Infinity (Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: Sway & Omi，愁臣/臣愁不分左右青春男孩一起嗨的故事，部分热血之路neta标题出自松任谷由实和露崎春女合作的《Downtown Boy》
Kudos: 1





	Downtown Boy

一些意想不到的事情发生前往往有迹可循。

餐厅今天轮到登坂当班。开始干活前，他用那架角落里的唱片机放了一首自己喜欢的歌，机器吱吱呀呀作响了一阵才正常播放。之后他拿出新抹布擦柜台上的酒杯，第一个杯子就差点滑出他的掌心。

也许是抹布的吸水性不如旧的那块好，刚才他还看见了，这会儿却不知跑到了哪里。登坂弯腰四下翻找，听见从门口传来的喊声条件反射地抬头，结果脑袋“梆”地一声撞在木板上。

“臣！不好了，大事不好了——”

登坂扒着柜台边缘抬眼一看，是他平时玩在一起的两个伙伴，喊得那么夸张，很有可能是在开玩笑。先不管发生什么十万火急的事情，他的后脑勺还在隐隐作痛，这个才比较重要。

“真的出事了！”伙伴们看他呲牙咧嘴的样子，以为在积攒怒气准备爆发，急忙道出关键内容。

“有人点名要找你干架，还是个新来的！”

“已经威胁了我们的一个朋友，说要叫你亲自去不然就要把他弄进医院！”

“这家伙太嚣张了——”

“吹得那么厉害，肯定不是臣的对手——”

两人激动万分地你一言我一语，登坂听着头更疼了，干架他并不排斥，只是他想先好好地打完工。在这片区域，他登坂广臣打架的水平不说以一敌百，作为小分队的队长牵头轻松赢了几场群架的实绩倒是有的。他们这圈人以及对手们都是二十出头的小年轻，不像真正的极道那样组织森严势力庞大，充其量是喝酒把妹飙车的不良青年。平时大家嘻嘻哈哈聚在一起玩乐，三不五时和别的群体过过招，日子过得挺快活。

“别在餐厅这边打，我可不想被老爷子念叨。”

餐厅老板年纪大了，下厨的手艺还在，但是干不动繁杂体力活儿。自从登坂接了这里的兼职，老板终于轻松许多，对他更是像对自己孙子一样照顾。登坂绝不会让这里的门窗桌椅被破坏分毫。

“八点，河边仓库一对一，让那个不知好歹的家伙等好了，等我熬好新鲜的登坂铁拳请他尝尝。”

河边的夜风有些凉，登坂只披了一件单衣，方便一会儿迅速脱掉。他的手掌到小臂都缠紧了绷带，随着离仓库前的人影越来越近，他开始把指关节捏得噼啪作响，眉头也拧得更深了。

那人影循声转过来，登坂向前迈了一步，踏进了路灯的照射范围内。高挺的鼻梁将光线劈开一道分界，他那张英俊的脸尚有一半隐在暗处，更添几分震慑力。

“你就是那个什么……广臣来着？”

闯入他们地盘的不速之客一头利落圆寸，多半是为了打架方便。那人笑了笑，径直对上登坂凌厉的目光，嘴角虽是扬起的，眼神却凶狠如狼，带着不属于此地的陌生寒气。

“学人放狠话之前，先搞清楚对手叫什么，还有自觉点自我介绍。”

登坂毫不掩饰地从鼻子里哼了一声，远处的伙伴们也跟着发出嘘声，然而对方丝毫没有动摇。

“野替愁平。”

“哦，野替啊，这次记好了，我叫登——”

“我管你叫什么，我只说跟这里最厉害的打。”

来人也朝他走了一步，体格和他差不多，个头仅比他高一两公分，登坂觉得胜利应该还在自己这边。

“那你来亲自体验吧——”

他一把扯下衬衫，露出的腹部也缠满了绷带，右拳闪电般朝对方脸颊飞过去。那人瞬间猫腰闪过，随即也扔掉了外衣，里面只剩贴身背心，勾勒出清晰的肌肉轮廓。是个好手。

四拳相对，一时竟难分高下，登坂抬腿加上一记旋踢，却被截住反摔到地上。两人你上我下地互相扭打一阵，又跳起来分开，各自喘着粗气。登坂手背上的绷带沾了星星点点的鲜红，他无暇去分辨是对方的还是自己的，那人的肩膀手臂已经青一块紫一块，自己身上也到处火辣辣地疼。

最终如何结束的，登坂记得模模糊糊，似乎两人都躺在地上累得不想动弹。他的伙伴们赶紧跑来，七手八脚地搀他起身，也听了他的话没有朝另一个还躺着的人补上几脚，反正那人一时半会儿肯定爬不起来。

最后的最后，登坂看见那人拼尽力气扭过头，冲他缓缓竖起一个大拇指，又颓然躺平。

虽然天还没冷，可昼夜温差大，就这么在地上躺一夜可能会冻死。碰到一个旗鼓相当的对手，登坂对再次热血朝天的交手隐约有些期待，可想到对方连他的名字都没记准，又一阵火大。冻没冻死是那人自找的，与他无关，登坂擦桌子的速度渐渐加快了。

这天顾客不多，除了招呼大堂登坂也时不时进后厨帮忙。隔了好久才迎来了下一位客人，他打算请上年纪的老板歇一会儿，自己来料理这一单。

来人没选厅内的座位，直接坐在了吧台前，等他递水过去时，一见棒球帽下的脸差点把水泼对方身上。

“用不着这样打招呼吧，登坂君。”

帽檐抬高，露出一张笑脸，眼神不再那么布满寒霜，而是亮着热切的光。

“这不是好好记住了别人的名字吗。”

“其实那天我早就知道了，”青年揽住他的肩，像传递秘密一样在他耳边小声说，“故意的。”

“你还没打过瘾？行，这次地点你挑。”

“没有没有，我是来吃饭的。”

吧台处响起一声不合时宜的肚子叫，叫声的主人完全不感到害臊，更加理直气壮地请登坂上菜了。

“啊，等一下，这个你拿去。”

刚要往后厨走的登坂被叫住，野替拎起脚边放着的一大袋鼓鼓囊囊的东西递给他，说是老家那边的特产，送他作为食材。

比起送给他更像是送给店里，说人蠢吧可这招却挺聪明，老板听闻直夸这个小伙子人不错，还夸登坂找了个像样的朋友。

是不是朋友还另说，他们只是解除敌对关系而已。这样想着，不知不觉间登坂已经用袋子里的咖喱做好了蛋包饭，端到饿得趴在吧台上打盹的人面前。

“真好吃！登坂君的手艺太棒了！”

只来得及说完这两句，野替便埋进盘子里狂吃。其实登坂来餐厅这么久就学了点基础的料理，味道勉强过得去，被陌生人这样夸奖是第一次。他不自觉咳了一下。

“叫我臣就可以了。”

“臣，”嘴里塞着饭的野替重复了一遍，像要努力记牢般将对方的名字，做了个夸张的吞咽动作，“也叫我愁平吧。”

舀满勺子的咖喱饭伸到自己面前，野替点着头示意他也尝尝，他没理会，抄起另一把勺子自己吃了一口。和他们这里的咖喱确实不一样，口感更醇厚。

——臣你这是在嫌弃我？——我们还不是朋友吧。

——那如果是朋友就吃下去了？——也不对……哎你快吃我要收盘子了。

很快，野替这个初来南方的异乡青年也拥有了自己的同伴和追随者，北国特有的豪爽和偶尔的粗神经令他十分受欢迎。然而他最常找的人还是登坂。

他们有时喝酒轧马路，有时k歌打小钢珠，偶尔互相切磋一下打架技巧，顺便轰跑前来找茬的别的团体。

登坂上面有一位大哥，和餐厅老板一样对他关照有加。新年伊始，大哥要和恋人结婚去了，临别前夕的聚餐上，一群人里就属登坂哭得最凶。跟自己失恋了一样，野替笑话他，他打起精神反瞪回去。

“好啦，今后你就是老大了，可不能再哭这么惨了。”

扶着醉醺醺的人，野替自己也喝了不少，费劲巴拉控制住了才没让两人都摔倒。

“老大怎么了，还不是一个人。”

脸颊通红的青年开始翻找房门钥匙，一低头，白皙脖颈后的那颗痣便出现在野替眼前，他仿佛被磁石吸引住似地伸手，最终避开了那里，掌心落在对方肩上。

还有我啊。他吞下了这句话，把人安顿在被窝里，靠床坐了片刻，又摇晃着踱出了这个空空荡荡的房间。

兄长般的前辈离开了，餐厅是兼职不可能一直待下去，以后还会有其他伙伴离开找寻各自的人生，也许就包括自己。

所以他无法说出那句话。

说起来臣有女朋友吗，长得帅打架又有气势应该没少谈过恋爱。回家路上，野替晕乎乎地想着，一会儿没来由地激动，一会儿又莫名失落。

“当然有，”隔天登坂像看外星人一样地看着突然提问的好奇青年，“我这个年龄没谈过才叫奇怪吧。”

“说什么年龄，我可是比你大啊！”

“难道愁平到现在还是……？”

“不准想偏！来这里之前我在老家也是有过几任女朋友的。”

虽然都被她们甩了，野替悲愤地咬着吸管，听见旁边的人深呼吸了一下。

“直到前几天为止，”登坂轮廓分明的侧脸此时看着有些落寞，眼里只有面前的饮料，“我被甩了。”

原来昨天的眼泪还真有借酒浇愁的成分在里面……忍住想立即抱住好友的念头，野替拿起自己的杯子和登坂的碰了碰。

——别担心，过几天又是一条好汉，相信你愁平哥。——听上去你被甩的经验很丰富？

——那是错觉。——真的？

——嗯。

为了不让话题一路偏下去，野替向他约好一个月后见，让他开开眼。登坂笑得脸颊都嘟起来了，说在此地长这么大，还没有什么是他没见过的。

北国的人向来说一不二，结果登坂确实对着停在他家楼下的机车睁大了眼。

不是他没见过，而是他见过太多次，在邻市最有名的车行里。这辆配置完美的机车停了太久，仿佛一直在等待被他接走的那一天。

送你了，现在一起去试试车吧。野替扔来一个头盔，他坐上后座的那一刻还恍如做梦，直到引擎的轰鸣和汽油的味道一起袭来，才紧紧抱住面前的人。

纯白的机车欢快地驶上马路，将五光十色的灯箱招牌甩在身后，一切嘈杂都听不真切，唯有风在耳边高声呼啸。

连同风声传来的还有骑手的叫喊。太棒了！野替腾出一只手臂挥着。真的好棒！他也跟着大喊，伸出的拳头直指夜空。

机车一直开到河边才停下，还是那个旧仓库，他们肩并肩躺在地上，用谈恋爱时学来的皮毛星象知识辨认头顶的浩瀚星海。

“就一个月时间，你该不会是干了什么危险的事弄到钱的吧？”

“天哪，我在臣心中居然是这样的形象！”

“这辆车的价格我很清楚。”

“当然是正当途径赚来的！而且我也有一些积蓄。”

“真送我了？”

“你如果不想要我自己骑。”

“要！”

回去的路上登坂提出自己来开，后座的野替望着他的背影，一时不知道手该往哪里放，最后不轻不重地搭在腰上。登坂笑着回头问他是不是故意要使坏弄痒自己的，一把扯过他的手臂在身前箍好。

夜风吹得人有些发冷，可靠在登坂背上，野替的胸口暖烘烘的。头盔挡住了登坂后颈的痣，还好挡住了，省得他的目光又不知该搁在哪儿。这样想着，揽着人的手臂不由得收紧了几分，登坂的声音隐约响起，似乎在抱怨快被勒死了。他勉强打趣了几下，头有些晕，索性整个人贴上去不再动作。

野替发烧了。登坂给他做了三天的粥，帮忙喂了一堆药，终于看着人一点一点恢复到生龙活虎的状态。

“不过我才知道，愁平你会画画。”

这几天登坂将他屋内墙上的桌上的地上的画作都欣赏了一遍，连声说他可以去开展览。水平还不够格，在画廊小赚一笔还是够的，他指指停在窗外的机车。连续一个月高强度的赶稿作画，因此他才罕见地累倒了。

“对了，这个给你。”

一个鼓鼓的信封塞到他手里，登坂说机车的费用自己掏一半，以后他们轮流使用。

“今后我也想学点别的东西。”

为了在更大的地方立足。野替惊讶地看着青年向他走来，一步又一步，直到环住自己的后背。

墙角的行李箱、搁板上的车票，登坂见过了，那都是前往大城市的准备工作。

“臣……”

“机车钥匙先放我这里保管，哪天再一起骑车吧。”

野替用力点头，并且更加用力地抱紧身前的人，不管登坂再怎么抱怨把他勒痛了，始终不放开手。

再往后，列车出发时的鸣笛，前来送行的机车的轰鸣，都成了记忆中的回响。

——再见！

隔着车门，野替朝着高架底下的骑手做着口型。

——会再见的！

站在机车旁边的人同样做着口型，朝他大力挥动着手臂。

哎，那人那么能哭，等下又得哭出来了。直率青年野替愁平吸着鼻子，在旁人好奇的目光下抬起手臂使劲揉了一下眼睛。

“Omi，去跟其他工作人员打声招呼吧。”

带他的师傅匆匆交代了一句，便忙着检查模特们的服装去了。

MV开拍之际，各方都在紧锣密鼓地准备，服装师这边暂时妥当。这是登坂进工作室以来接的第一个大单，尽管依然有师傅在现场辅助，但总体来说是他的首次独立任务。

他来这个地方有很长一段时间，当年打架有多拼命，如今研修和实习就有多卖力，终于慢慢使工作走上了正轨。期间登坂无暇顾及其他，自然还是单身一人。然而现在的他已经不是很在意这些了。

他一一寒暄问候过去，迅速将对方的脸和名片对应起来记着，没留意斜前方有人正往后退。那人手中的图纸散了一地，顾不得揉自己撞疼的脑袋，登坂连忙帮着一起收拾。图纸上正是他们所处的摄影棚的模样，看来是场景设计人员。

站起身之后他愣住了，直到对方伸来手才想着去握住。

“Hi，我是Sway！”

爽朗的笑，笑起来亮闪闪的眼神，带着他曾经未知又逐渐熟悉的气息，北国的醇厚气息。

“你好，我是Omi。”

接过来的名片和他的一样，名字都只印了罗马字母。寒暄的话两三句说完，他想再讲几句，又不知该从何说起。

还可以叫我愁平，登坂君。那人凑过来压低声音说道。

——也喊我臣吧。——那不是和以前一样嘛。

——一样有什么不好。——没什么不好。

他想起骑着机车时迎面而来的风，想起路边小店喝空的酒瓶，想起唱到天亮的卡拉OK包厢，想到废旧仓库前的你一拳我一脚，想起那天餐厅老式唱片机慢慢旋转出的歌。

还是一样，你还是那个棒极了的Downtown Boy。

**Author's Note:**

> P.S  
> 起因是热血之路里敌方老大抬头的那一瞥，后来又听到标题的歌，就不知不觉想到了这样的故事（拉郎。  
> 零零散散脑补了很久，结果忍不住一个晚上突发…


End file.
